Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe
How it Works The Astrolabe, like many artifacts, must be complete in order to activate. When the complete artifact is adjusted and looked through, the user will be sent back 24 hours into the past from whenever the Astrolabe was activated, retaining all of his/her memories and taking the Astrolabe with them. The Astrolabe was guarded by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond, a descendent of the Knights Templar. The alidade, however, was located at St. Peter's Church in the Vatican City of Rome. The alternate reality that the user creates by using this artifact can be un-done if the user activates the astrolabe a second time. For example, if Artie were to use the astrolabe a second time the Warehouse and Pandora's Box would still be destroyed and it'd be like Artie never used it in the first place. The Astrolabe was considered a "failsafe" in the case of an irrevocable incident (such as the Warehouse being destroyed). Artie was told that using the Astrolabe would create an evil that would live with him forever and anybody he tells will be in grave danger, but it is unknown whether this is a side-effect of the artifact or simply a warning for changing history itself. However, Artie was also warned that the evil he creates will not only put his own life at risk, but also put the entire world at risk. When the Astrolabe was last used it caused the Reign of Terror durring the French Revolution. In "An Evil Within", the 'evil' mentioned supposedly appears unexpectedly depending on the user. The only known method to destroy the evil is to undo the changes made using the Astolabe. In "There's Always a Downside", Brother Adrian discovered it was Artie who had stolen the astrolabe and claimed he'd do whatever it takes to make sure Artie uses the astrolabe again and undoes the evil he has created. In "Fractures", it was revealed that Artie was hiding the Astrolabe in the Dark Vault. In "Endless Wonder", H.G. told Artie she knew about the Astrolabe. In "Second Chance", H.G. and Mrs. Frederik confronted Artie about the Astrolabe and he had no choice, but to tell them everything. Mrs. Frederik wasn't mad and she said she'd do the same thing and she believes this coming evil is Brother Adrian. However, to make sure Artie doesn't undo what he has done H.G. has take the Astrolabe from the Dark Vault, without Artie knowing, and hidden somewhere Artie and Brother Adrian can't find it. In "The Ones You Love" it is revealed that the evil created by the astrolabe exists in the mind of its user, driving them insane & making them see adversaries that aren't there. Artie has really been stealing artifacts from himself. Artie trapped the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond – including Brother Adrian – in a painting and hallucinated that Brother Adrian had done all the things he had been doing. After confronting his mental break, Leena asks Artie, "Who are you?". He subsequently shoots and kills here when she is in his way of retrieving the astrolabe. Connection in History Ferdinand Magellan was a Portuguese explorer and part of the first expedition to successfully circumnavigate the Earth's oceans, beginning on September 20, 1519. He was killed in the Phillipines on April 27, 1521, and his crew reached Portugal without him 16 months later (September 6, 1522). Reign of Terror The Reign of Terror, also known simply as The Terror, was a period of violence that occurred after the birth of the French Revolution. It caused the mass execution of over 30,000 people. According to Brother Adrian, the activation of the astrolabe is what caused this horror. Category:Artifacts